


Let Me Love The Lonely

by Mystic_xox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Amara is the Vodka Aunt, Angst probably, Awesome Rowena MacLeod, Azazel is a dick, Charlie is the mom friend, Chuck Shurley Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Chuck Shurley is Castiel's Parent, Chuck is Jacks dad, Dean is popular, Everyone loves Jack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, High School, Jack is cupid, M/M, Mary Winchester is the best mom, Michael and Lucifer aren’t dicks, Multiple Pov, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Shurleys, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, amara is the principal, cas is awkward, charlie is adorable, chuck is actually a good dad, some homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_xox/pseuds/Mystic_xox
Summary: Everything was fine in Castiel Shurleys life. Well at least until his father got fired from his job as an English teacher. Then it was a new town, Lawrence, Kansas. The only thing he knew about Lawrence was that his aunt, Amara lived there and was a principal at one of the local high schools.So of course when Chuck got fired she offered him a job. Amara had basically begged him to come to Lawrence. So now here Castiel was, one day until he started his junior year at a school where the only people he knew were his brothers.Dean Winchester had lived in Lawrence his whole life. Dean had it all, he was popular, he had friends, and almost every girl in the school wanted him. Everything was perfect. Until Castiel Shurley came into his life.





	Let Me Love The Lonely

Castiel Shurley was helping his family unpack the moving truck. To put it blatantly he didn’t like the move, though he was a bit excited to see his aunt. Amara hadn't come to help with the move because of principal duties.

The Shurleys hadn't had much that wasn't replaceable, so soon enough they were done with the unpacking. Michael and Lucifer had gone straight upstairs. No less than 2 minutes after they had gone up the rest of the Shurleys heard yelling.

”I call the top bunk!” yelled Michael.

”No, I want the top bunk!” Lucifer replied.

”I'm older so I should get the top bunk,” Michael exclaimed.

”Well, I'm dad’s favorite,” Lucifer shouted.

”I'm coming up there!” Chuck yelled heading up the stairs.

Soon the bunk debacle was resolved. In the end, Lucifer got the top bunk. Michael was angry about this but everyone knew he get over it.

Things like this were what made Castiel grateful he didn't have to share a room. The only reason for that though was because Jack and Gabriel had wanted to room together. Castiel assumed that was because Jack liked nougat, and Gabriel always had a seemingly endless supply of candy.

* * *

Castiel Shurley was in his room. The Shurleys had finished having dinner a while ago. Everyone had been relatively tired from the move so they had gone to their rooms. Castiel didn’t know how much time had passed since he had first tried sleeping but he knew it had definitely been at least an hour. He got his phone from where it had been resting on his bed. The time read 2:17. Ok, so it had been more than an hour.

Castiel debated trying to sleep for a little while longer. After all, he did have school in the morning. Deciding that he probably wouldn't be able to fall asleep due to nerves anyway he got out his phone again. He got out some earbuds and opened up Instagram. He scrolled through his feed for a while looking at the stupid cat memes that were on it.

Time passed and soon enough his alarm went of signaling it was time for him to get ready. Castiel got out of his bed and headed downstairs. Hopefully, no one was using the shower in the downstairs bathroom. Luck must not have been on his side because when he got down he saw Jack standing outside the door.

”You've been in there for forever Lucifer,” Jack said banging on the door.

”I must look perfect for my first day as a senior,” Lucifer declared.

”Are you sure you're not a girl Luci?” Castiel asked.

”From what I can see I am not a girl,” Lucifer said coming out of the bathroom.

Jack went into the bathroom promising to Castiel that he wouldn't be long. While Castiel waited he decided he'd get some breakfast. When he got to the kitchen he saw that the rest of his brothers (excluding Jack) were eating breakfast. Chuck had made pancakes. Castiel grabbed a pancake and went upstairs to the other bathroom.

When he was finished showering he went back to his room and got dressed quickly. He had decided to wear a white t-shirt and some jeans. Nothing too eye-catching Castiel never did like being the center of attention. He quickly checked the phone for the time. 6:59 it read. Only about ten minutes until he had to leave for school.

To pass the time Castiel played some games on his phone, and soon enough it was time to leave.

”Everyone get down here its time to leave,” Chuck yelled

The Shurleys headed downstairs and out the door.

”Shotgun,” Lucifer called.

The family loaded into the SUV. The car was something a soccer mom would own. At least it got them from place to place though. The drive to school was mostly silent except for the radio. Michael had his bitch face on directed at Lucifer for the entirety of the ride.

When the Shurleys arrived at Lawerence high the boys unloaded.

”I'll give you guys a three-minute head start before I go in,” Chuck told his sons.

The remaining Shurleys began heading into the school. Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel all headed in together leaving Castiel with Jack.

”Are you gonna be okay your first day?” Castiel asked Jack.

”I'll be fine Castiel,” Jack replied.

”Okay, but if you have any issues tell Michael or Lucifer they'll beat the issue up for you,” Castiel told his brother.

”Same goes for you,” Jack said heading off towards his locker.

Castiel had had ”issues” at his prior school. Mostly those were due to his sexuality. Most times either Michael or Lucifer had taken care of it never wanting to see one of their brothers bullied. Gabriel had even put Nair in a guys baseball cap once.

That was one of the reasons Castiel was so nervous. Well and the fact that not only was his aunt the principal, his father was the English teacher.

Castiel got his schedule out and looked at it.

English (Chuck Shurley)  
8:00-8:45

History (Balthazar Freely)  
8:50-9:35

Art (Donna Hanscum)  
9:40-10:25

Lunch  
10:30-11:15

Latin (Rowena MacLeod)  
11:20-12:05

Home Economics (Mary Winchester)  
12:10-12:55

Math (Bobby Singer)  
1:00-1:45

PE (Jody Mills)  
1:50-2:35

 _Of course, my first class is with my dad_ Castiel thought.

Checking his phone quickly Castiel saw the time 7:57. He quickly got his English textbook and headed off to class.

When he got to class he saw that there was a seating chart. He was sitting next to someone named Crowley. He looked over to the seat that was apparently his and saw that whoever this ’Crowley’ was hasn't arrived yet.

"I feel sorry for you dude you have to sit next to Crowley,” A voice said from somewhere behind Castiel.

”Why?” Castile looked at him and asked.

”I had to sit next to him all year last year. No matter what he always told me these terrible pickup lines.” the boy said

”How is that so bad?” Castiel asked really hoping the boy wasn't super homophobic or something.

”They were the literal worst. No matter how much I told him that they sucked he just kept saying them.” the boy explained.

”By the way, I'm Dean, and this is Jo,” Dean told Castiel pointing at the blonde beside him.

”Castiel,” Castiel introduced himself.

 _Ok_ , Castiel thought _Dean isn't homophobic he just hates stupid pickup lines._

Just then Chuck entered the room

”Hello, class I'm your English teacher, Mr. Shurley,” Chuck said.

”I'm going to do attendance now so get in your seats,” Chuck declared.

When Chuck said that the boy who must have been Crowley came and sat in his seat.

Chuck took attendance quickly.

”Since I have no idea who any of you are all of you are gonna come up say your name and three things you like,” Chuck said.

Hearing this Castiel momentarily hated his father. Castiel had no clue what he was going to say.

 _Cats? Yeah I like cats_ Castiel thought.

_What else do I like... Uhhh I like burgers? Yeah, let's go with burgers. I guess I like Led Zeppelin too._

A few moments after Castiel had figured out what he was going to say he heard a familiar name be called.

”Jo Harvelle,” Chuck called out.

Jo walked up toward the front of the class.

”I'm Jo. I like my motorcycle, my knives, and my girlfriend's cute butt.” Jo said.

”Please try to keep things PG,” Chuck told the class.

Castiel wasn't exactly paying attention until he heard his name.

”Castiel Shurley,” Chuck voiced.

Castiel headed to the front of the class.

”Uh... I'm Castiel. I like cats, burgers, and Led Zeppelin,” Castiel said.

When he was done he went back to not paying much attention. He's been doodling in his notebook when he heard another familiar name

”Dean Winchester,” Chuck announced

Dean was the last name Castiel knew that from looking at the seating chart. There had been no one with a last name starting with X, Y, or Z. When the boy got to the front Castiel decided he might as well pay attention he had for Jo.

“I’m Dean Winchester. I like classic rock, my car, and pussy,” Dean explained with a smirk on the last word.

”Dean Winchester! Principals office now,” Chuck exclaimed.

The attractive boy left acting like he had been in situation before. Castiel realized what he had thought.

Sure Dean was was kind of attractive physically but, for all he knew he was just another pretty boy douchebag.

The class was dismissed a few minutes later and Castiel had begun to head over to his locker. By the locker beside him, he saw a redhead. She had a bunch of Star Wars merchandise in her locker.

”Cool locker,” Castiel told her.

”Thanks, I love Star Wars so I thought if have my locker express that,” she explained.

”I'm Castiel,” he introduced himself.

”Charlie,” the redhead stated.

After the encounter with Charlie, Castiel headed of to his next class. History with Balthazar Freely. Castiel found the classroom easily. He noticed that he had a minute to spare so he decided he would listen to some music.

Balthazar Freely came into the classroom 3 minutes after the bell had rung.

”Just sit where ever you want. Frankly, I don't care unless you're too annoying talking,” Balthazar said.

Castiel had ended up sitting next to someone he didn't know.

Balthazar’s class passed quickly and uneventful after that.

Castiel walked back to his locker, putting away his history book. He saw Charlie was there and he said a quick ’hi’ before heading off to his next class.

Castiel arrived at the art class. He had been sitting at a desk when a familiar redhead came over to him.

”Castiel! I didn't know you had Art this period,” Charlie said.

”Yeah, I do,” Castiel responded

”So why'd you decided to take art?” Charlie asked.

”I draw sometimes as a hobby so I thought maybe I could get better,” Castiel answered.

”Huh I just like messing with the paints,” Charlie said making Castiel laugh.

The teacher entered the room after that Donna Hanscum. She had a bit of a Minnesotan accent.

”So because it is the first-day today, you can just have free time to draw or paint whatever,” Donna said.

Hearing this Charlie headed straight for the watercolors. Castiel got up and got some paper. He got two sheets, one for him and one for Charlie.

”Thanks for getting the paper Cassie,” Charlie said.

”Cassie?” Castiel questioned.

”Do you not want me to call you that?”

”It's okay. I just don't get nicknames that often.”

Nobody had ever nicknamed Castiel. Well... His brothers had but it didn't count.  
He was unsure how to feel about it. Perhaps for once, he was going to have friends, real friends.

”Nice drawing,”Charlie's voice broke Castiel out of his thoughts.

”Thanks,”

Castiel hadn't been lying much attention to what he was drawing. It was a mountain range. Not his best work but, Castiel was always better at drawing people.

The bell rung signaling that class was over. Castiel took the piece of paper he had been drawing on and tucked it into his sketchbook.

Castiel and Charlie walked back to their lockers together.

Putting their books away Charlie said ”You're sitting with me and my friends at lunch,” it wasn't a question.

Charlie led them to the lunch room. A group of people waved for her to come over there.

Castiel recognized two of them. Dean and Jo from his first class.

”Castiel these are my friends,” charlie told him.

”That's Ash,” she pointed to a guy with a mullet.

”Garth,” she pointed to another guy to the right of Ash.

”Kevin,” she pointed to an Asian guy.

”Jo, my girlfriend,” pointing to Jo.

”Thanks for the introduction babe but me and Dean already met Castiel,” Jo explained.

”Really when?” Charlie asked.

”First period,” Dean answered.

”Oh cool,”

Castile had already sat down when Charlie finished talking. The redhead plopped down next to him.

”So Cas,” Dean said, ”I hear you like Zeppelin.”

”Yeah, they're my favorite” Castiel replied.

”Cool, they're probably one my favorites too,”

Castiel grabbed his sandwich out of his bag. Peanut butter and jelly. He’d always loved those.

* * *

 

The Latin teacher had a Scottish accent.  
She also had various occult objects on her desk but Castiel just decided not to question that. They mostly just went over the first chapter's vocabulary during the class. Castiel thought he saw Ash in the class but, he was sleeping so he didn't try and talk. For homework, they had to conjugate verbs. Not hard but it was still homework.

After that, he had Home Ec. Mary Winchester taught that class. Cas wondered if she was related to Dean. She probably was, just like the Latin teacher Rowena MacLeod was most likely related to Crowley.

Walking into Home Ec he immediately saw two familiar faces.

”Cassie!” Gabriel said, ”I didn't know you were talking Home Ec.”

Jack was standing beside Gabriel.

”Yeah. No clue why they thought putting you in here was a good idea,”

Gabriel had almost burned down the kitchen more time than he could count. Even Aunt Amara was there once so Castiel couldn't fathom why she thought this was a good idea.

”Calm down I won't burn anything down this time, no promises for Jack though,”

Jack lightly smacked his brother's arm.

Castiel took a seat in the middle of the classroom. About a minute before the class began, he saw none other than Dean Winchester.

Dean came over by Cas sat next to him.

”Hey, Cas,” he greeted.

”Hello, Dean,”

Castile swore he saw Gabriel mouth ’get some’ in his direction.

”Why are you taking Home Ec?” Castiel asked Dean.

”My mom made me. She's the teacher y’know,” Dean replied.

Mary Winchester came into the classroom. Castiel saw the similarities between her and Dean. Mary had blonde hair though while Deans was somewhere between blonde and brown.

”Hello class, I'm your teacher Mary Winchester,” Mary introduced herself to the class.

“Today you guys can just bake cookies. Try not to burn the school down please,”

She looked at Gabriel when she said that.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Gabriel said looking slightly guilty.

“I was warned about you Gabriel,” Mary told him.

Gabriel mumbled something under his breath that Castiel couldn’t hear.

”So what kind of cookie do you want to make?” Dean asked.

”Chocolate chip sounds good,” Cas answered.

”Sounds good but could be better. Double chocolate?” Dean suggested.

Cas nodded and went over to get the ingredients he thought they needed. He saw Jack was also getting ingredients. Of course, he was grabbing M&Ms.

What other type of cookies would Jack and Gabriel be making? Castiel thought

Castiel went back to his seat setting down the supplies when he got there. The boys preheated the oven and got to mixing up the dough.  
  
At some point, Dean ended up with cocoa powder on his face. It made Cas laugh because Dean just looked so adorably ridiculous.

Soon enough they went to put the cookies in the oven. Dean still had a bit of cocoa powder on his face so, Cas went and got him a tissue.

”Thanks,” Dean muttered.

The boys talked until they heard a chime from the oven their cookies were in.

”I'll go get them,” Cas said

Castiel grabbed an oven mitt and walked over to the oven.He got the cookies and brought them over to where he sat  
They let the cookies cool for a minute or two then they went to eat them.

”These are surprisingly good,” Dean told Cas with a mouth full of cookie.

”Not better than pie though,” he added.

Castiel thought the cookies were quite good. They were probably better than Jack and Gabriel’s cookies seeing as Gabriel was walking over.

”Hey, Cassie can I have a cookie?” Gabriel asked.

”What happened to yours?” Dean said defensively putting an arm around the cookies.

”Apparently there is such thing as too much sugar,” Gabriel explained.

”Fine only one and you give it to Jack,” Castiel said

”C'mon I'm your big brother give me a cookie,” Gabriel pleaded.

Cas grabbed two cookies from where Dean was protecting them and handed them to Gabriel.

Gabriel took the cookies back and handed one to Jack.

”You're related to those people?” Dean muttered.

”Yep. Two more brothers too,” Cas explained.

”Jeez, you have a big family,”

”Yep,”

”What about you Dean? Any siblings?”

”Only one. A younger brother named Sam,”

”Does he go here?”

”Yeah, he's a freshman.”

”I wonder if Jack knows him.”

The bell rang and the boys grabbed their things.

”See ya Later Cas,” Dean said waving

”See ya,” Cas said with a small smile.

* * *

Calculus wasn't that bad surprisingly. Though, it was only the first day so Cas didn't know how long that would last. The teacher Bobby was a nice teacher. Unlike his last math teacher who got angry if you breathed too loudly.

Garth was also in this class. When he had seen Cas he'd gone over to sit by him. Cas was slightly confused by why, since he had only met him hours ago. Castiel wasn't saying no to having friends though.

Bobby didn't give them much homework for the day, Cas was thankful for that. Cas thought he’d like Bobby for a teacher.

Castiel uttered a quick goodbye to Garth and went to his locker. Cas put away his books and talked to Charlie until she went off to her last class. Cas headed towards the locker room to change for gym.

When he got there he was early, so there went that many people. Castiel quickly changed into his gym clothes and put his normal clothes in his locker.

While walking out he saw Kevin and Charlie talking. Cas walked over and sat down next to them.

”Hey,” he greeted the two.

”Hi Cassie,” Charlie replied

”Hola,” Kevin said.

Another person joined them after that. Cas realized it was Dean.

”Hello, Dean,”

”Hey, Cas,”

The group sat and chatted for a bit until the coach came in. The coach was carrying a bag of balls.

”We're gonna be playing dodgeball.” Coach Mills informed the class.

The coach picked tram captains then. Dean was one of them and some guy named Azazel was the other.

Dean picked Cas, Charlie, Kevin, and some other people Cas didn't know.

The balls were set up and Jody blew the whistle starting the game.

Cas tried to run toward the balls but Kevin got out that way so he booked it in the opposite direction. He grabbed a ball off the ground somewhere in the middle of their side of the gym. Holding the ball like a shield Cas looked for more ammo.

“Look I’m a lobster!” Charlie shouted.

She had her hands in red balls with her thumbs out. Castiel laughed. While he was distracted a ball came towards his face. He ducked so it missed. Cas went to get the ball from where it was on the floor.

Grabbing the ball, he looked around for someone to throw it at. Looking around Cas saw the other team had 5 people left while their team had 7. He also saw Charlie was a punching some balls coming her way with her hand-balls.

Cas saw Azazel and threw his extra ball at him. It almost hit Azazel but he turned and the ball missed. Azazel then threw a ball at Cas. The ball hit his leg and he was out.

Now that he was out he took a good look around. Charlie and Dean were left on their team along with two other people. The two had grouped up at some point. They were trying to hit Azazel: They were failing.

There was ball coming toward Charlie. She tried to avoid it but she moved too slow and it hit her. After this, she made sure to ’die’ as dramatically as possible.

”Never forget me!” She yelled falling down.

At this point in the game, only Dean was left on their team. Azazel’s team still had three people. Dean got hit by one of Azazel's friends not too long after Chalie was.

After the incredibly long game of dodgeball, Coach Mills gave them free time for the last five minutes of class. Charlie came over and sat next to Castiel.

”Did you see me?” Charlie asked excitedly.

”Yeah, you and Dean were awesome,” Cas said.

”I'm proud of my ball-hands,” Charlie stated.

Castiel laughed at that.

”Hey Charlie, Cas,” Dean greeted.

”So how mad are you about getting beat by Azazel? Scale of one to ten,” Charlie asked.

”Probably about a 7,” Dean replied.

”Only a 7! You're improving!”

Castiel looked at the clock. There was 2 minutes until school was over. He said a quick goodbye to his friends and went to go change.

Castiel opened his locker and got his clothes out. He took off his gym clothes and put them in a bag to wash. He put on his regular clothes and grabbed his bag. On his way out he saw Dean changing and although he didn't want to admit it he stared at Deans back for a second.

Castiel swung by this locker quickly and grabbed his backpack. He got out his phone and texted Gabriel.

Castiel: Hey you guys leaving yet

Gabriel: Not yet Dad had to grab some stuff

Castiel: So are you guys waiting in the car

Gabriel: Yeah

With this information, Castiel headed off to the car happy about how good his day was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading the first chapter of this trainwreck. Feel free to let me know what you thought about this!


End file.
